


Whistle All You Want

by androgenius



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgenius/pseuds/androgenius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of threatening Rachel with a bad photoshop, Sebastian has a better idea on how to blackmail the McKinley High diva.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whistle All You Want

"Did you really think," a smooth voice she'd recognize anywhere hisses into her ear through the darkness, his lips brushing up against the shell of it as she shivers, "that I was going to blackmail you right in the middle of an Ohio coffee shop? While you were sitting next to Babyface Hummel?"

"Let go of me-- you're not even supposed to _be_ here-- I'm pretty sure this is trespassing!"

"Don't. Be. Ridiculous."

Holding onto her a bit more tightly, he pushes her body forward and against the wall, effectively pinning her in the small utility closet, the sound of clattering buckets just loud enough that someone could hear them, come looking for them.

But the bell signaling the end of their passing period has her swallowing hard, closing her eyes as she starts to struggle against the bonds of his arms anew, fighting to kick him.

It's a good plan-- at least until he slips his knee between both her legs, higher, higher, chuckling softly against her ear.

"Sebastian Smythe doesn't make friendly small talk unless he's waiting for a more delicious opportunity to come up to enact his plans," he slowly grinds out, moving his knee against her as she squirms.

"You call that _friendly small talk_?! You insulted both of us for fifteen minutes before you decided you were bored of us and left to rejoin your boy scout friends!" she snaps, trying desperately to free her arms from his vice-like grip.

"I think you're missing the point of all this, Barbra," he purrs, wedging his knee just a little higher. "You can agree to drop out of the running at Regionals. I'll let go of you, we'll slowly make our way to the Principal's office where you'll come up with a very clever reason for why you can't be a part of this weekend's competition any longer while I wait outside and listen in to make sure you're not pulling my leg. You truly regret having to drop out, but _it's for the best_."

"And if I don't agree?" she swallows hard, closing her eyes as she fights to ignore his breath against her neck.

"Then I'm going to fuck you."

"You're going to rape me?!"

"No, of course not," he laughs, tightening his grip a bit. "You see, that would imply non-compliance. That you're not doing this willingly. But you _are_ , or we'd be headed to the principal's office right now. So the way I figure..." he purrs, nipping her earlobe, "the only reason we're still in here is because _you want this_."

"B-but that's _show choir terrorism_!" she stares ahead of her in disbelief, the placement of his knee between her legs suddenly all the more present somehow, her eyes wide. "And you're _gay_!"

"I never said that," he purrs softly, readjusting his grip to take both of her wrists in one hand behind her back, freeing the other to snake down her front, eagerly grasping at her breast through her shirt. "People just _assume_ that. No-- my sexuality is fueled by power, attraction, getting what I want--"

"B-but if you want me to drop out of Regionals, then this isn't you getting what you want at all," she whispers, the feeling of his hand moving down her stomach making her stomach flip.

"But that's not true at all, my little show choir princess," he laughs, seeming to have finally reached his destination as he eagerly cups her between her legs, fingers teasing eagerly with a chuckle. "I do want you. And for some time now, too."

"Why?" she whimpers, a soft gasp leaving her as her eyes close.

"Because I don't think there's anyone in the world that is going to be able to make you scream like I will," he growls deeply into her ear as an eager forefinger slips under her panties and between her folds to tease at her clit, Rachel's body bucking with a sharp moan.

"O-oh god--"

"Mm? What's that? Did you say you _like_ what I'm doing to you?"

"N-no--"

"I'm going to make you come harder than Hudson ever could-- that is, if he even has. And then I'm going to fuck you into this wall until you scream my name," he chuckles softly, grinding his erection into her ass as he keeps up the frantic pace of his assault on her clit.

"Ah-- o-oh-- oh god--"

"Go on," he laughs, pinching her clit, hard. "Come for me. Wanna hear you _scream_ , baby. Want you to be able to look up at me on that stage at Regionals and remember _exactly_ what I did to you."

Rachel lets out a loud, keening whimper, her knees buckling as she comes with a cry, clenching around nothing even as he manages to hold her upright somehow. She's not about to question it, not when her legs feel like jelly and he's right, Finn never having made her come before in her life.

A lifetime of mediocrity, Finn getting off before she disappears into the bathroom to desperately bring herself to her own climax-- compared to this.

It barely registers with her what he's doing before her hands are tied behind her back, and she lets out another dazed whimper, tightening the bonds a bit before he tugs her back by her hair.

"Can't have you getting away while I fuck my little warprize, right? It's amazing how useful rope can be in a utility closet."

Rachel whimpers again, her eyes fluttering closed at the feeling of his hand down her front, greedily groping at her breast as she whimpers.

"S-stop--"

"Don't kid yourself now," he laughs, letting his free hand stray to between her legs to gather up wetness with a distinct chuckle, holding it up to her face to see. "You want this just as much as I do."

He pauses for a moment before presenting her with the two digits, tugging harshly on her hair again to get her to part her lips. "Go on. Open up. Want you to see just how good you taste."

Rachel barely has time to think before she complies, eagerly swallowing down his fingers to suck on, her eyes closing as she winces at her own actions. She can't believe she's doing this, can't believe this is turning her on, of all things.

"Now, see, isn't that better? Everyone ends up happier if you just do what I say. Now bend over."

He doesn't give her time to think before he pulls her back and pushes her down by the back of her head, his hand still fisted in her hair, the other flipping up the skirt of her dress to tug down on damp panties to let pool at her ankles.

"A girl wearing short skirts like that all the time could get herself in trouble..." he smiles, letting two fingers dip between her folds to push inside of her easily, eagerly thrusting, pumping in and out of her. "Unless, of course, she's a little _whore_ who decides to like this."

"Stop--" she gasps, moaning sharply as she moves back against his hand, the fingers in her hair tightening a bit as he slowly smirks, shaking his head.

" _Liar_."

"Oh--!"

Her eyes roll back as she moans, bucking her hips eagerly against him, her pussy clenching around his fingers like they were made to fit there somehow, and Sebastian can't help but grin as he slowly pulls his fingers free from her throbbing cunt to draw them forward to her face again.

"Come on, clean up. Open up that pretty little mouth of yours that never seems to want to shut up."

But even as Rachel complies, eagerly sucking his fingers clean, he chuckles again, bending over her to lean in and whisper in her ear.

"But it seems I've done a pretty good job of getting you to shut up, mm? Maybe you just needed a good reason. I'd say moaning for cock is a _great_ one."

Rachel whimpers again as he pulls back to unzip himself, lining himself up at her entrance with a groan. It takes him one smooth roll of his hips to sheathe himself fully inside of her and start thrusting, Rachel moaning loudly as she clenches eagerly around his cock. Pulling her head back by her hair, he laughs again, disbelieving and breathless, as he pumps inside of her over and over again, another groan leaving his lips.

"F-fuck--"

"O-oh god, ah-- yes--"

"That's right," he gasps, taking her deeper, harder, " _say it_."

" _Yes_ \--"

"Louder!"

"Yes!" she almost screams, her knees buckling helplessly as he strains to hold her up and keep fucking her at the same speed.

"Oh god," he moans, the supporting hand fighting to tease at her clit as he wonders why he didn't just take her from the front, why he wouldn't just keep doing this every day for the rest of his life, just how many fucking sessions they could get away with in the middle of McKinley, mentally cataloguing all of the places he's had sex at Dalton and wondering how easily he could sneak her in to fuck her in every single one of them.

"So good," he groans, marveling at how perfectly tight she feels around him as he lets his finger keep flicking against her clit. He won't last much longer, wants her, _needs_ her to come one more time around him before he follows. "Come on, baby, come for me. You know you want to."

"Yes--" she gasps, crying out with a sharp moan as she comes for the third time, clenching hard around his cock as he marvels at the feeling of her pulsing around him, the way her walls seem to beg him for his come as he thrusts one, two, three more times before spilling himself inside of her with a loud groan.

"F-fuck--"

Clutching her close, as he moves them closer to the wall, their bodies flush against each other, he feels himself pulse inside of her with a hoarse cry, loving each and every whimper from her as he groans. The way her walls are fluttering around him, the way she's eagerly milking him for every last drop of his come.

"Oh god, fuck yes," he mutters softly against the shell of her ear, placing a slow kiss at the nape of her neck.

He still can't believe how good that was, his eyes closing as he smiles.

"Y-yes," she mutters softly, Sebastian the only thing still keeping her upright as she whimpers, her knees like jelly. Leaning into him, she gives a soft sigh, just as much in seeming disbelief as he is.

Until he pulls out, a soft laugh leaving him as he pats her on the ass and puts her back upright with a smirk, zipping himself back up and untying her hands just as quickly as he fastened her bonds for her.

"That was good, Berry. We'll do it again sometime."

"What?! No--"

"Don't kid yourself," he winks at her as he steps back, leaving the small closet to toss the rope in a nearby trash bin.

"I need a tissue or something, you can't just leave after something like this as though you didn't just do anything!" she snaps, her eyes wide as she takes two somewhat shaky steps towards him.

"And pass up the opportunity to leave you without my come running down the inside of your perfect little legs?" He smirks for a long moment as he starts walking backwards through the halls with a shrug, his hands in the pockets of his blazer. "I'll see you tomorrow, Berry."


End file.
